Evil Mitsnari
by nectarslice
Summary: AU fic where Mitsnari is a evil guy with no mercy and killer. There is very gore in this fic. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


Mitsnari was a evil person. He was very VERY mean. He did lots of bad things like kill people in battel and coming up with ways to kill them. He had red blood hair and gold devil ears coming out of his head. He had secret dark evil powers that nobody knew about. He was the next doom of Japan.

One morning Misthead was going out gardening outside his house. Then Mitsnari gave him visit.

"Hello there Mitsuhead. My name is Mitsnari. What are you doing?" the evil man said.

"I am planting flowers" said Mitsuhide with a innocent smile on his white face. "Would you like one"

"Yes please" said Mitsnari. Mitsuhead then gave he flower. Then SUDDENLY Mitsnari ate the flower. It started to rain and thunder.

"Oh no I must get back inside," said Mitsuhide and he ran in door. Mitsnari continued chewing on the flower petals as he laughed evily.

.

One day Hojo battled Hideyoshi because they did not like him. Mitsnari was commander of the battle, meaning Hojo had no hope.

"I will build a makeshift castle" said Mitsnari, "they will never see it coming"

"Good idea" said Hideyoshi as he twirl his mustache evilly. And then went to battle.

In middle of battle, Hojo thought they are winner but then suddenly, the sky got dark and grey purple and it started raining. There was THUNDER. The tree fell down and a huge evil castle rised up in the middle of the field.

On top was Mitsnari with the wind blowing evilly. He laughed a lot.

"The Hojo are cursed and will never find true happiness," Mitsnari said waving his fan and then threw it to a random innocent persons head, KILLING THEM. Mitsnari laughed in the thunder as the rain fell. The Hojo castle flood and everybody ran away and Mitsnari won the battle with his EVIL.

.

There was one day when Mitsnari saw Misuthead again. "Hello there, remember I ate your flower"

"Yes why did you eat it" said mitshead very sad.

"It tasted like blood" Mitsnari said very evil.

"You are too violent, I do not like you" said Mitshuide. "Be off with you"

"Oh come on I am not a violent man. I do not really kill people. I only...tell people to do it" he laughed "HA HA HA"

"Why do you do such things, I do not understand"

"Because it is fun" said Mitsnari. "Hey lets play a game. If this coin flips on the queens head then you will be blessed with joy and I will disappear forever. But if it lands on tails then you will be cursed for the rest of your life and I will be the last thing you see"

"Sounds fun" said Mitsuhead. "where is the coin then"

"There is no coin"

Mitsuhead looked confuse.

"HA HA HA HA HA" said Mitsnari as the rain fell heavy and the thunder roared. He then disappeared.

.

It was Hideshoyis birthday and everyone came to celbrate. But not everyone there like Hidesyohi.

There were men who were eating too much cake from Hidesyohis plate, not leaving enough for him to eat. Mitsnari saw this and set his target on them.

"Who do you think you are, you should not be eating cake as we did not invite you"

"But we are poor starving peasant" they said, "Please have some mercy and let us eat"

Suddenly the party silent and it started raining with thunder. "If you want to eat so much then why don't you eat my special reserve cake I baked all myself"

A servant bought nice looking cake and then gave it to peasants. They enjoyed it as it taste very good. But then suddenly they choked and DIE.

"Mitsnari," ask Hidesyohi, "what did you put inside?"

"I put in the birthday candles...WHILE THEY WERE STILL ON FIRE"

The thunder cracked and they both laugh evily.

.

Later on Mitsuhead became a trader of Oda and Hideyoshi battle him. Mitsuhead needed help from people because everyone wanted to battle. So he went to Mitsnaris place to ask for help.

"Dear Mitsnari, please help me, I am in deep trouble and help need your."

"Ha ha ha ha ha" laughed Mitsnari in the rain! "Nobody will help you! You are forever cursed by Gods and your soul shall never find true happiness. Good BYE." Mitsnari close the door.

.

In battle of Segikara Mitshead was ready to battel Hiedysho. Mitsnari was on Hideshoyis side.

The battle was very bloody and goresome. The target was Mitshuead. Mitsnari evilly killed many people with his fan by [WARNING GORE] cuting off there heads. It was shocking and lots of pepople ran away when they saw Mitsnari.

However when he found Mitshead he did not run away.

"you are very evil, how dare you try to rule the land, everyone will cry if you were leader"

"Yes they will" laughed Mitsnari. "As will you because you are FOREVER CURSE."

Mitsnari then punched Mitshead and then [WARNING THIS IS EXTREME GORE] PULLED HIS ARM OFF AND ATE IT.

The thunder happened but Mitsuhead ran away. Mitsnari continued chewing on the ARM and laughed.

.

Later on there are rumour that Mitsuhead was still alive and not killed. They found him wondering in the place as some guy alled Tenkai. Mitsnari found his location and come up with a VERY VERY EVIL PLAN.

At fortune cookie area. A guy that look like Mitsuhead walked in. He then saw someone who looked like Nobunaga Oda.

"My lord what are you doing here!"

"Oh nothing" the Oda guy said.

"My lord I am sorry I killed you, will you forgive me?"

Oda guy laughed and then thunder roared. "Perhaps, if you do one thing..." he then TOOK ALL HIS CLOTHES OFF and revealed he was actually...MITSNARI!

"HA HA HA HA" he laughed. "PREPARE TO DIE"

He then threw his FAN at Mitshead's head and CHOPPED IT OFF. Mitsnari then laughed evily in the rain.

.

The battle was one and Hideyoshi was new shotgun of Japan. To celebrate he made a tea party. Mitsnari was tea maker.

"I serve good tea" said Mitsnari. "I am one of the greatest tea exputs in Japan."

"That is excellent," said Hideyoshi tiwling his mustache. "I love tea and I would like to try some"

Mitsnari poured hot water into a glass, with black steam coming out of it. It was raining outside.

"Here you go my lord"

Hideyoshi drink it like a hungry mice eating cheese. "This is very good taste. What did you put in it?"

Mitsunari laughed. "Mitsuhid's blood"

The thunder cracked and they both laugh evily.


End file.
